This Is So Unfair
by winterbunnytofu
Summary: "Aku memperlakukan mereka sebagaimana orang yang ku sayang dan ku cintai. Tapi, mengapa mereka tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang diriku?" -Kim Jongin. This is EXO crack couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**This Is So Unfair**

**winter and bunnytofu**

**T for this chapter**

**EXO Crack Couple**

**Warn; boys love**

* * *

"Jong-ah,"

"Jongin-ah!"

Pria itu menoleh, ia memicingkan matanya. "Oh, Junhee? Ada apa?" Jongin-pria itu- menghampiri sosok yang memanggilnya. "Ketua memanggilmu, ia berkata bahwa naskah yang akan kau perankan sudah dicetak. Sebaiknya kau ambil naskah tersebut dan mulai latihan bersama yang lainnya." jelas Junhee, teman satu _club_-nya. Jongin mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah, aku akan ke sana sekarang _'Ju-ni-el~'_" ucapnya dengan nada candaan. "Namaku Junhee, bukan Juniel, Tuan Kim." sesal Junhee ketika Jongin sudah pergi.

.

* * *

.

Jongin mengetuk pintu yang menjadi tujuannya. Untuk mengambil naskah tentunya."Ketua, boleh aku masuk?". Yang di dalam pun menyahut, "Masuklah, Jongin." Jongin menuruti perintah tersebut kemudian masuk dan membungkuk hormat. "Ah, tidak perlu sesopan itu Jongin. Ini naskahmu, kuharap kau dapat segara mempelajarinya." Jongin menerima naskahnya dan di saat melihat judul naskah tersebut Jongin mengerinyit bingung _'Drama musikal?'_.

"Ketua aku-"

"Aku tau, pada drama ini kau hanya memainkan peran dan tidak menyanyi. Ada seseorang yang akan mengisi suaramu saat peran berlangsung."

Jongin tersenyum, "Kau tau diriku sekali, Junmyeon _hyung_." ucapnya. "Oh tentu, kau sudah seperti adik kesayanganku Kim." balas sang ketua, Kim Junmyeon.

.

* * *

.

Jongin berjalan menuju _hall_. Sambil sesekali membaca naskahnya dan menirukan gaya cerita tersebut. Menurutnya drama kali ini cukup mudah, biasanya ia akan berdialog saat peran berlangsung. Tapi kali ini tidak, ia cukup bergerak mengikuti naskah tersebut tanpa berceloteh.

Sesampainya di _hall_, Jongin langsung berbaur dengan teman-teman se-_club_-nya. Mulai dari pemanasan sampai ke inti latihan. Jongin sangat menikmatinya. Latihan terhenti karena suara sang ketua menginstrupsi, "Kita mempunyai waktu 1 bulan untuk latihan. Dan dengan waktu itu kuharap kalian dapat memanfaatkan waktu dengan sebaik-baiknya." Semua berseru _'fighting'_ dan bertepuk tangan. Pada detik itu juga latihan pertama Jongin dengan teman-temannya berakhir.

.

* * *

.

"Ah! Auu..." pria itu mengusap pelan jarinya yang baru saja tersengat listrik beraliran statis. "_Pfft..._ kau tersengat lagi? Sudah kukatakan, angkat kakimu di saat kau bersentuhan dengan lempengan besi itu." Yang di ceramahi hanya mendengus karena ditertawakan, tapi ia tetap mengikuti himbauan tersebut. "Bagaimana Hun-ah? Masih tersengat?" Sehun-atau lebih tepatnya Oh Sehun- menggeleng pelan dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatan yang sebenarnya tak ia inginkan ini. Tapi, temannya itu menawarkan pekerjaan ini dengan mengiming-imingkan uang-jika benda elektronik ini berhasil diperbaiki- jadi Sehun langsung saja menerima tawaran ini. Ia sangat membutuhkan uang.

"Hei kawan, setelah memperbaiki komputer ini aku mendapatkan tawaran untuk pementasan drama-"

"_Hyung_ pindah fakultas?" potong Sehun.

"Dengarkan aku dulu bodoh!" temannya itu menyentil dahi Sehun. Dan si korban hanya mengaduh kesakitan."Yang pertama, aku tidak pindah fakultas. Yang kedua, aku menawarimu untuk ikut bersamaku melakukan pekerjaan sampingan. Ya meski hanya satu hari." ucap temannya. "Pekerjaan apa itu? Jika berhubungan dengan listrik aku menolak." jawab Sehun _to the point_. Temannya berdecak kesal kemudian menatap Sehun datar. "Kau berada di fakultas yang salah jika tidak mau berhubungan dengan listrik. Aku malas mengajakmu, padahal bayarannya lumayan mahal." Sehun menatap temannya yang hendak membereskan peralatan mereka. Disaat pria itu benar-benar selesai membereskan peralatannya Sehun mencegat pria itu untuk pergi.

"Apa?"

"Aku terima tawaranmu, Donghae _hyung_."

"Oh, aku tau kalau kau akan menyetujuinya." Senyum pria itu.

.

* * *

.

Penat. Itulah yang dirasakan Jongin hari ini. Ini adalah satu hari sebelum pementasan dan Jongin benar-benar berlatih keras untuk pementasan drama besok. Tentu, ia juga ingin membanggakan ketua sekaligus seniornya itu.

Jongin mulai menaiki tangga menuju _flat_-nya. Dan dia sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk merebahkan diri di ranjang empuk miliknya.

"_Hyung_, kau sudah pulang?" sahut seseorang dari dalam saat Jongin membuka pintu. Jongin menghela nafas, ia menutup pintu dan langsung melesat menuju sofa. "_Hyuung~_" ucap anak itu manja. Anak muda itu bergelayutan manja di samping Jongin. "Taeoh-ya, sudah berapa kali kukatakan, jika kau bermain ke tempat ini jangan nyalakan semua lampu. Kau tau kan uangku pas-pasan." Anak muda itu melihat ke seluruh arah kemudian mengerucutkan mulutnya, "_Hyung_ kan tau kalau aku takut pada kegelapan... Lagi pula ayah juga ikut andil dalam membayar _flat_ ini." Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengusak kepala adik kesayangannya, ia benar-benar tidak bisa marah pada adiknya itu. "Aku tau itu. Kau kan bisa datang ke kampusku. Lain kali jangan seperti ini lagi, oke? Kasihan ayah karena membayar listrik dua kali lipat karenamu." Taeoh mengangguk, kemudian ia bangun dari duduknya untuk mematikan beberapa lampu.

"Jongin _hyung_, ayah dan ibu berkata bahwa besok mereka tidak dapat hadir. Dan tebak apa gantinya?!"

"Kau menginap disini dan besok kau menggantikan ayah dan ibu untuk hadir di tempat pementasan dramaku, benar kan?"

Si adik menggerutu kecil, _'Hyung selalu bisa menebak pertanyaanku'_. "Aku tidak menebak, hanya memperkirakan." sahut Jongin sambil merebahkan diri di sofa dan di lanjutkan dengan memejamkan matanya. "Ya!? _Hyung_ membaca pikiranku lagi!" lagi lagi, Taeoh menggerutu kepada kakak kesayangannya itu.

"Berhentilah menggerutu dan pergi tidur. ini sudah larut. Telat sedikit kau akan kutinggal dengan keadaan semua listrik mati dan pintu terkunci!" ancam Jongin. Taeoh yang mendengar ancaman tersebut langsung menarik lengan kakaknya, "_Hyung_ku yang baik, ayo temani Taeoh tidur~". Jongin terkikik pelan kemudian ia menggendong adiknya ke kamar dan tidur bersama. Mereka adik-kakak yang sangat lucu bukan?

.

* * *

.

Hari ini adalah hari terpenting bagi Jongin. Meskipun kedua orangtuanya tidak datang, tapi setidaknya adik Jongin, Taeoh, datang untuk menghadiri pementasan dramanya. Ini memang bukan drama pertama Jongin, tapi Jongin sangat senang ketika salah satu keluarganya melihat pementasan dirinya.

Jongin dan teman-temannya tengah bersiap untuk tampil. _'Hyung semangat!'_ ucap Taeoh tanpa suara dari bangku penonton. Jongin tersenyum dan terus saja memperhatikan adiknya yang terlihat antusisas dengan pementasan ini.

"Itu adikmu?" Jongin menoleh, mencari asal suara tersebut. Dan ternyata itu Junhee. "Ya itu adikku" jawabnya. "Jongin, Junhee, kita harus bersiap siap sekarang." Jongin dan Junhee segera menuruti perintah ketuanya.

Semua telah siap, para pemain sudah pada tempatnya masing-masing. Para penonton juga sudah mulai tenang karena acara akan dimulai sekarang juga.

"Hey kau!" panggil Junmyeon dari kejauhan. Yang dipanggil pun hanya menoleh dengan tampang muka bertanya-tanya. "Kau orang suruhan dari fakultas IT bukan? Acara akan dimulai, sebaiknya kau segera menuju ruang _sound system_, dan ruangannya ada di sebelah sana." Sehun, pria yang disuruh itu mengangguk dan langsung melesat ke ruangan yang dituju.

.

* * *

.

Pertunjukan Jongin dan teman-temannya hari ini sangatlah memukau, para penonton juga bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Saat ini, Jongin sedang mengganti bajunya. Rencananya hari ini ia akan merayakan keberhasilan dramanya di sebuah restoran sederhana.

"Jongin, sebaiknya kau susul yang lainnya. Aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih pada kru _sound system_ di sana." ucap sang ketua yang akan bergegas ke ruangan _sound system_. Jongin mencegatnya tiba tiba, "Boleh aku ikut _hyung_? Aku juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka." Junmyeon tersenyum, ia mengerti kenapa Jongin ingin berterima kasih pada semua orang yang bersangakutan pada pementasan drama hari ini. Ia pun langsung mengajak Jongin pergi ke ruangan tersebut.

"Permisi, Lee Donghae dan Oh Sehun ada?" sang ketua mencari orang yang memang sebelumnya terlibat dalam pengaturan _sound system_ dalam ruangan tersebut. Kemudian terlihat seseorang yang mendekat ke arah ketua.

"Maaf, Lee Donghae sedang keluar. Aku Oh Sehun, ada perlu apa?"

"Ini uang yang ku janjikan, cukup 'kan?" ucap Junmyeon pada orang tersebut. "Terima kasih juga telah terlibat dengan pementasan ini." Lanjutnya. Sehun mengangguk, "Ini sudah melebihi cukup, terima kasih banyak." Sehun membungkuk hormat cukup lama sampai ia mendapati dua pasang sepatu lainnya di belakang orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya. _'Kurasa itu bukan sepatu milik Donghae hyung'_ batin Sehun.

"Umh... bangun lah, aku juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih." Sehun bangun dari bungkuknya, ia mendapati seseorang yang -mungkin- tingginya setara dengan tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih telah membantu acara kami ng..."

"Oh Sehun, kau bisa memanggilku Sehun."

"Oh ya, Sehun-ssi. Aku Kim Jongin. Mungkin tanpamu dan temanmu itu, acara kami tidak berjalan dengan lancar." Ucap Jongin, ia juga menarik tangan Sehun dan menjabatnya. Sehun yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya diam sambil memandangin pesona Jongin. Sehun terus saja menatap Jongin.

"Sehun-ssi? Oh Sehun?"

"Ya ada apa?"

"Bisa lepaskan tanganku...? Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Sehun termenung sejenak sampai ia mendapati tangannya yang masih menggenggam erat tangan milik Jongin. Sehun pun salah tingkah, "O-oh ya? Maafkan aku." Dan Sehun benar-benar gugup. Jongin tersenyum kaku, "Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang, teman se-_club_-ku sudah menunggu. Sampai jumpa!" Sehun tidak membalas, ia hanya menatap punggung Jongin yang perlahan mulai menghilang.

"Lihat siapa yang baru saja terpesona pada pemeran utama drama itu, _heum_?" ledek Donghae yang baru saja kembali dari kamar kecil. Sehun menatap kakak kesayangannya-sebenarnya Donghae hanya temannya- dengan pandangan ingin membunuh, "Diam, atau uang ini untukku semuanya?" Donghae tersenyum kecil, kemudian ia membereskan tasnya, "Uang itu memang untukmu semua, tidak perlu repot repot mengancamku Hun-ah."

.

* * *

.

"Mari Bersulang!"

Suara sorakan terdengar dari dalam restoran. Terlihat sangat meriah dan semua bersenang-senang malam ini. Jongin duduk di tengah tengah mereka yang sedang bersenda gurau. Sedikit tertawa karna candaan teman-temannya. Dan lebih banyak memikirkan hari esok yang akan ia hadapi nanti. _'Besok hari terakhir, apa yang harus kulakukan?'_. Tanpa Jongin sadari Junmyeon sedang memperhatikannya. Ketuanya memandangi Jongin. Ya, Junmyeon tau kalau esok adalah hari terakhir Jongin berada di _club_ dan universitas ini. Jongin juga merahasiakannya dari teman-teman, hanya Junmyeon lah yang tau.

Jongin yang baru menyadari kalau dirinya di pandangi pun menoleh. Junmyeon terlihat seperti mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk berbicara berdua saja diluar. Jongin mengagguk kecil kemudian ia keluar dari kumpulan tersebut.

"_Hyung_ memanggilku?" Pria itu mengangguk, "Ya Jongin, ada yang ingin ku katakan," ia menjeda sebentar, "kau tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan? Kau tau, teman-teman pasti akan merindukanmu nanti." Jongin sudah menduga, _'ya salam perpisahan...'_ "Aku belum menyiakannya, kurasa malam ini akan ku persiakan." balas Jongin.

"Ya kau harus mempersiapkannya, teman-teman akan marah besar jika kau pergi begitu saja, Jongin."

.

* * *

.

Jongin dan Taeoh berjalan berdampingan menuju _flat_-nya Jongin. Tapi saat mereka medekati _flat_-nya, Jongin menyuruh Taeoh untuk pulang terlebih dahulu, "Ingat, saat sampai di _flat_ nanti jangan nyalakan semua lampu. Aku mau membeli bahan makanan sebentar." Taeoh terlihat sedikit kesal karena kakaknya tidak menijinkan ia ikut bersama membeli bahan makanan dengan alasan takut bahan yang dibeli bertambah karenanya.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju _mini market_, ponsel miliknya bergetar. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk memeriksa ponselnya. Pesan masuk tertanda pada layar ponsel tersebut. Jongin mendapatkan pesan dari seseorang yang tidak ia ketahui, karena memang hanya nomor yang tertera di samping tulisan _'pengirim'_. Jongin pun membacanya.

_'Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Aku menyukaimu sejak lama, dan kau masih tidak menyadarinya? Aku juga selalu berinteraksi denganmu. Mengapa kau tidak begitu peka dengan lingkungan sekitarmu dan perasaanmu?'_

Jongin menggidikkan bahu, _'mungkin salah mengirim'_ batinnya. Dan ia langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju _mini market_.

Sesampainya Jongin di _mini market_ terdekat, ia segera mengambil keranjang belanjaan dan mulai memlih apa saja yang akan ia beli.

Hitung dan hitung, pilah dan pilih, sepertinya barang keperluan Jongin sudah terpenuhi, ia pun segera pergi menuju kasir. Jongin mengeluarkan barangnya satu persatu.

"Kim Jongin?"

"Ya," Jongin menoleh, "Oh, Luhan-ssi? Ada apa?"

Sehun diam karena respon Jongin _'ingatannya lumayan rendah ya...'_ lalu ia tersenyum kaku. "I-ini aku Sehun, bukan Luhan." Jongin melongo. Mungkin ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia salah memangil orang. Sepertinya Jongin harus menyiapkan buku catatan untuk mencatat nama-nama orang yang ia temui. "Maafkan aku Sehun-ssi, sungguh maafkan aku." ucap Jongin sambil terus membungkukkan badannya berulang kali. "Tapi Sehun-ssi, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Jongin. Sehun yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil, padahal baru saja tadi siang mereka mengobrol tapi sekarang Jongin sudah lupa.

Sehun menepuk pundak Jongin pelan "Tidak apa, aku juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama denganmu. Dan aku adalah orang yang tadi siang mengobrol denganku, kau juga menucapkan terima kasih padaku." ucap Sehun. "Dan apa kau tinggal dekat sini?" tanyanya kembali. Jongin mengangguk pelan, "Ya aku tinggal di dekat sini. Kau tau darimana?". "Melihatmu yang berbelanja beberapa bahan kebutuhan sehari-hari, terlihat kau memang tinggal di dekat sini." Benar kata Sehun, Jongin memang terlihat hanya membeli beberapa keperluanya saja.

Setelah membayar barang belanjaannya dan mengobrol sebentar, Jongin memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat tinggalnya, dengan Sehun yang mengikutinya. Sebelumnya tadi Sehun bersikeras untuk mengantar Jongin karena barang bawaan Jongin terlihat sangat banyak. Padahal Jongin hanya membawa tiga kantung belanjaan. Jongin juga mau tak mau menyetujui bantuan Sehun.

Sesampainya di depan pintu _flat_-nya, Jongin menawarkan Sehun untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Sekalian menucapkan terima kasih untuk mengantarkan Jongin sampai di depan _flat_-nya tapi Sehun menolak.

Sehun sedikit menahan Jongin untuk kembali masuk kedalam _flat_-nya. "Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, aku minta waktumu sebentar tidak apa kan?" Jongin berbalik, "Ya tentu saja," lalu ia tersenyum "katakanlah." Sehun tampak berfikir sebentar sampai ia mengatakan.

"Kim Jongin, jadilah kekasihku."

.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**This Is So Unfair**

**winter and bunnytofu**

**T for this chapter**

**EXO Crack Couple**

**Warn; boys love**

* * *

_"Kim Jongin, jadilah kekasihku."_

.

* * *

_._

_"_Hyung_, kau mengenal orang itu tidak?"_

_Donghae menoleh ke sumber suara, ia menatap Sehun bingung. Tak biasanya Sehun menanyakan tentang seseorang. "Hun-ah, kau tersengat listrik lagi? Berapa _watt_ kali ini?" Penuturan dari Donghae membuatnya sedikit kesal. Dan itu juga bukan jawaban yan Sehun inginkan. "Aku hanya bercanda adikku, kau bertanya apa tadi?" Sehun mendengus, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae dan langsung saja jalan mendahuluinya._

_Donghae yang melihat kelakuan aneh Sehun itu hanya tersenyum. Dia rasa adik kesayangannya ini sedang dilanda suatu perasaan yang baru untuknya. Donghae menyusulnya kemudian ia menepuk pundak Sehun pelan, "Maksudmu Kim Jongin itu kan? Aku tau kau menyukainya. Menurutku, segeralah kau katakan perasaanmu itu padanya. Ku dengar dari si ketua _club_ drama itu, tak lama lagi ia akan pindah dari universitas ini." Jelas Donghae panjang lebar. "Banyak orang mengatakan ia memang tak terlihat menaruh perasaan spesial pada orang-orang yang ia kenal. Tapi banyak juga yang mengincarnya untuk di jadikan kekasih. Seperti Luhan dari fakultas olahraga. Beberapa kali aku melihat Luhan mengobrol dengannya dan mencari tau tentangnya." lanjut Donghae._

_Sehun menelaah setiap perkataan Donghae. Ia berpikir mungkin perkataan Donghae ada benarnya juga. Sehun harus segera menyatakan rasa suka- ah, mungkin cintanya itu. "Oh ya, malam ini _club_ drama mengadakan pesta keberhasilan mereka di restoran yang berada dua blok ke kanan dari arah rumahmu. Mungkin kau bisa menunggunya di dekat situ."_

_"Baik _hyung_, terima kasih banyak atas semua info yang kau berikan."_

_"Dan jangan lupa kau bujuk Jongin untuk tidak pindah! Si ketua _club_ itu selalu saja berceloteh karena tidak rela kalau Kim Jongin pindah."_

_"Ya, akan aku usahakan hyung. Doakan aku."_

.

* * *

.

Pria itu terkejut bukan main, benar-benar baru kali ini ada seseorang yang menyatakan cinta-atau mungkin masih obsesi- padanya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi Oh Sehun lah yang menyatakan hal tersebut pada Jongin.

"Aku tau ini terlalu cepat, yang kurasakan ini bukan obsesi. Dan aku-"

"Aku menerimanya, aku mau jadi kekasihmu."

Sehun menatap Jongin tak percaya. Ia pikir ini adalah sebuah mimpi. Sehun mengira kalau Jongin ingin bercanda atau bermain-main dengan perasaannya. Sehun menatap Jongin, "Kau yakin?" tanya Sehun pelan. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk, kemudian ia menjawab, "Untuk saat ini aku memang tidak menaruh rasa padamu. Tapi aku berjanji akan mencoba menyukaimu mulai dari sekarang." Jongin tersenyum manis. Baru kali ini Sehun melihatnya tersenyum seperti ini. Yang Sehun ketahui Jongin hanya tersenyum seadanya.

Saat itu, Sehun merasa sangat-sangat bahagia sampai tanpa sadar ia memeluk Jongin dengan erat. Jongin yang merasa kaget karena perlakuan tiba-tiba itu hanya dapat membalas pelukan Sehun.

Setelah berpelukan mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Menikmati setiap momen yang baru saja terjadi sampai Jongin yang teringat pada sesuatu. Jongin merogoh saku celananya. Sehun yang bingung hanya bisa menatapnya penasaran. Saat Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Apa ini pesan darimu? Maaf aku tidak membalasnya, kukira itu seseorang yang salah mengirim pesan."

Sehun membaca pesan yang tertera di ponsel Jongin. '_...Aku menyukaimu sejak lama,...'_ Sehun menatap rangkaian kata tersebut sedikit lama. _'Jadi ada seseorang yang lebih dulu menyatakan perasaannya. Tapi Jongin bilang ia tidak membalas pesan itu?'_. Jongin menunggu jawaban Sehun. Jongin pikir Sehun terlalu lama membacanya atau malu untuk mengakui kalau itu dirinya.

"Sehun, tadi aku bertanya apa ini pesan darimu?". Sehun menggeleng, "Itu bukan dariku. Aku tidak menyukaimu dari lama. Kau tau kan kita baru berkenalan saat selesai drama tadi siang?" Sehun sedikit menjeda, "Dan kurasa aku tau siapa yang mengirim pesan itu." Jongin kembali membaca pesannya. Benar juga kata Sehun pikirnya. Ini bukan pesan darinya. Lalu ini pesan dari siapa?

"Ini pesan dari Luhan."

Penuturan Sehun seakan menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja Jongin tanyakan sendiri itu. "Kau tau dari mana?" tanya Jongin penasaran. "Itu mudah. Apa kau tidak merasa kalau Luhan selalu berada didekatmu? _Hyung_ku bilang kalau Luhan memang menyuakimu sejak lama. Dan dari info lain yang kudapatkan, Luhan banyak mencari tau tentang dirimu. Mungkin saja ia mengetahui nomer ponselmu untuk mengirim pesan ini." jelasnya. Jongin yang mendengarnya hanya manggut-manggut.

"Jongin, sebaiknya aku pulang dulu. Ini sudah terlalu larut untuk berkunjung. Dan-"

Sehun mengecup kening Jongin sekilas.

"-terima kasih telah menjadi kekasihku."

Sehun segera meninggalkan Jongin, tak lupa ia melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin hanya menatapnya tak percaya. Bagaimana tidak? Baru kali ini ia di cium seorang pria-meski hanya di keningnya- yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya itu. Tak mau berlama-lama di luar, akhirnya Jongin masuk ke dalam _flat_-nya.

Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya di samping sang adik yang ternyata sudah tidur pulas. Kejadian yang baru saja ia alami terus berulang di otaknya. Banyak pertanyaan yang sempat muncul untuk Sehun. Mulai dari mengapa Sehun bisa menyukainya, lalu mengapa Sehun terlihat serius berhubungan dengannya, dan masih banyak lagi. Dan bodohnya Jongin baru menyadari kalau besok adalah hari terakhirnya di universitas itu. Tadi ia juga mengatakan akan berusaha menyukai Sehun.

_'Bodoh.'_ rutuknya. Apa kata Sehun nanti kalau ia tidak di perbolehkan untuk tinggal disini lebih lama. Apa Jongin harus membujuk kedua orangtuanya hanya demi Sehun?

_'Tidak salah kan kalau dicoba?'_

Ya, besok Jongin akan berusaha membujuk kedua orangtuanya untuk memperbolehkannya tinggal di _flat_ kecil ini lebih lama lagi. Toh Jongin sudah bisa hidup mandiri tanpa asuhan lebih dari orangtuanya.

_'Tapi kenapa aku begitu bersemangat membujuk orangtuaku demi Sehun...?'_

_'Apa aku mulai menyukainya?'_

_'Apa ini yang dimaksud dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama?'_

_'Aish ada apa dengan diriku?'_

Jongin terus saja menanyai tentang dirinya sampai rasa kantuk itu pun datang. Dan pada akhirnya Jongin tidur menyusul adiknya ke alam mimpi.

.

* * *

.

Bagian bumi yang Jongin tempati sudah berputar kembali menghadap matahari. Tak lupa sinar matahari yang hangat masuk melalui celah-celah jendela Jongin yang masih tertutup itu. Panca indra Jongin yang memang tidak bisa menutup jika ada sedikit cahaya akhirnya terpaksa membuka. Jujur, ia masih sangat-sangat mengantuk. Perlahan tapi pasti ia bangun dari ranjang empuk miliknya. Jongin mengusap matanya sebentar agar dapat melihat lebih jelas lalu ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Hari ia tidak boleh terlambat masuk, pikirnya.

Omong-omong tentang masuk, ia jadi ingat masalah kepindahannya hari ini. Ia bimbang, harus kah ia pindah mengikuti orang tuanya. Atau membujuk orang tuanya agar dapat tinggal lebih lama disini. _'Aku akan menelfon orang tuaku setelah ini'_ batin Jongin.

Setelah selesai mandi dan merapihkan diri, Jongin segera mengambil ponselnya. Ia mengetik beberapa nomor di ponselnya. Nomor tersebut adalah nomor ibunya.

"Halo, ibu?"

_"__Jongin,"_ ucap ibunya di seberang sana _"bagaimana? Sudah membereskan segala kebutuhan dan barang-barangmu?"_

Jongin menjeda panggilannya lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh _flat_-nya. _'Hampir semuanya sudah aku bereskan...'_. "Aku belum sepenuhnya membereskan semua barang bu, maafkan aku." Ucapnya sesal.

_"__Ah sepertinya kau memang tidak berniat untuk ikut pindah ya?"_

Jongin menautkan alisnya bingung, "Tentu aku ingin ikut pindah bu, hanya saja..."

_"__Hanya saja kau tidak mau membuat sedih teman-temanmu, benar bukan?"_ sambung ibunya. Sungguh, mengapa ibunya selalu bisa menebak apa yang akan Jongin katakan seperti halnya ia sedang berbicara dengan adiknya, Taeoh. "Bu, aku sangat tidak ingin mengecewakan ibu hanya karena aku menolak kepindahan kita."

_"__Tenang Jongin-ah, ibu tidak kecewa padamu. Ayahmu pun begitu,"_ Jongin hanya diam mendengarkan ibunya yang sedang berbicara itu. _"jika kau tidak ingin ikut pindah tidak apa, lagi pula kau sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri tanpa kami."_

Jongin tersenyum lega mendengarnya, jadi ia tidak perlu bersusah payah membujuk orang tuanya. Buktinya sang ibu mau melepaskannya saat ini untuk tetap tinggal disini. "Terima kasih bu, aku sangat sayang padamu dan ayah."

_"__Kami juga menyayangimu Jongin. Oh ya, tolong bangunkan Taeoh, ibu tau dia belum bangun dari tidurnya. Kami akan sampai beberapa saat lagi."_ Ucap sang ibu sambil sedikit tertawa mengenai adiknya yang sangat suka tidur itu.

"Tentu bu, akan aku bangunkan sekarang. Aku akan menutup sambungannya." Setelah berucap, Jongin benar benar mematikan sambungan telefonnya. Jongin beranjak menuju adiknya yang sedang tidur itu. Ia menatap sayang pada adiknya. Apa kata adiknya nanti kalau nyatanya ia tak ikut pindah bersama orang tuanya.

"Taeoh-ya ayo bangun, sebentar lagi ayah dan ibu akan datang."

"Uuh sebentar lagi _hyung~_" igau sang adik yang kemudian kembali menarik selimutnya. _'Sudah kuduga'_ pikir Jongin kemudian ia segera mengangkat adiknya itu-beserta selimutnya- menuju kamar mandi. Taeoh yang masih dalam keadaan setengah bangun itu merengek pada sang kakak, "Aku kan sudah bilang sebentar lagi. Kenapa _hyung_ tetap mengankatku?" Jongin yang mendengarnya mendesah pelan, kemudian ia menurunkan adiknya di kamar mandi. "Sebanyak apapun aku membangunkanmu dengan cara seperti itu, kau tidak akan pernah bangun." Katanya lalu meninggalkan Taeoh dari kamar mandi. Dan tak lupa juga Jongin meneriakinya, "Jangan mandi terlalu lama. Ayah dan ibu akan datang tiga puluh menit lagi."

.

* * *

.

Benar saja, setelah Jongin dan Taeoh sarapan bersama, kedua orang tua mereka pun datang. Jongin yang baru saja mencuci piring langsung bergegas membukakan pintu. "Ayah, ibu, masuklah." ucap Jongin senang. Ayah dan ibunya Jongin sedikit terpukau saat masuk dan melihat _flat_ kecil milik Jongin yang bersih dan rapih. Mereka kira semua anak laki-laki itu sama saja. Memiliki tempat yang sedikit berantakan, kotor atau yang lainnnya. Tapi sepertinya Jongin bukan salah satu dari sekian banyak anak yang seperti itu. Jongin nyatanya suka bersih-bersih.

"Kau benar-benar sayang pada tempat ini ya, Jongin. Tempat ini sangat bersih." Puji tuan Kim, ayah Jongin. Jongin yang menerima pujian itu hanya tersenyum malu, "Tentu aku sayang pada tempat ini. Itu karena kau yang memberikannya." Balas Jongin. "Kurasa itu sebanding dengan permohonanmu waktu itu, Jongin. Dimana ayahmu saat itu menolak untuk menyewa tempat ini, takut-takut kau tidak bisa mengurusnya dengan benar," ucap sang ibu yang sangat bangga pada Jongin, anaknya. "tapi kau membuktikannya sekarang. Kau benar-benar bisa merawat tempat ini." Tambahnya.

"Sepertinya ada yang terlalu sibuk memuji seseorang." Semua menoleh saat kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut sang adik. Taeoh menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan bibirnya mengerucut imut. Ketiga orang itu tertawa melihat aksi kesal anak termuda mereka. Jongin merangkul adiknya, "Apakah aku perlu memujimu juga?" tanya Jongin yang dibalas dengan anggukan semangat oleh adiknya. "Semester ini kau juara kelas kan? Selamat untukmu adikku sayang." Jongin berucap sambil mengusak rambut adiknya itu.

Setelahnya, keluarga kecil itu menyempatkan diri untuk berbincang sebentar. Mengingat kalau Jongin tidak ikut pindah. Awalnya Taeoh sangat-sangat tidak setuju karena kakak kesayangannya itu tidak ikut pindah. Ia terus saja merengek pada ibunya dan tetap bersikeras ingin tinggal bersama Jongin di _flat_-nya. Sampai akhirnya sang ayah membuat perjanjian dengan Taeoh, _'Kau boleh tinggal bersama kakakmu setelah lulus sekolah menengah atas. Dan ayah harap, kau bisa satu universitas dengan Jongin, kakakmu.' _

_._

* * *

.

Jongin mengantarkan Taeoh dan kedua orang tuanya menuju mobil di parkiran _flat_-nya itu. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju parkiran, Taeoh terus menggembungkan pipinya. Terlihat ia benar-benar tidak ingin meninggalkan Jongin. Tentu dirinya juga merasa sedih karena tidak lagi bisa tidur berbarengan dengan adiknya itu.

"Ingat Jongin, kau harus sehat selalu. Jika ada waktu luang mampir lah ke rumah." Kata sang ibu yang kemudian memeluk anaknya itu. Jongin mengiyakan kata ibunya tersebut, ia juga bilang akhir tahun nanti akan berkujung karena sedang liburan. Sekilas Jongin melihat wajah masam adiknya yang berada di dalam mobil lalu ia mendekati adiknya itu. Ia mengelus kepala adiknya sayang, "Aku telah berjanji pada ibu untuk berkunjung akhir tahun nanti. Dan kau tidak boleh terus seperti ini Taeoh-ya. Kita juga masih bisa berbincang lewat telefon. _So_, jangan sedih lagi, oke?" Taeoh yang mendengarnya mengangguk antusias dan setelah itu juga keluarga Jongin pergi meninggalkannya dari lingkungan flat tersebut. Tak lupa Jongin melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka.

.

* * *

.

Hari ini Sehun berniat menjemput kekasih barunya. Penampilannya sangatlah rapih hari ini, sungguh tidak biasa bagi orang-orang yang mengenal Sehun. Biasanya Sehun hanya berpenampilan seadanya saat pergi ke kampus. _'Ini memang bukan kencan, tapi aku harus tetap terlihat memukau di depannya'_ pikir Sehun.

Omong-omong tentang pertemuan pertama setelah menyatakan rasa cintanya, Sehun baru ingat kalau ini adalah hari terakhir Jongin tinggal di daerah ini. Bodoh, pikirnya. Mengapa ia bisa lupa kalau hari ini harusnya ia membujuk Jongin untuk tidak ikut pindah bersama keluarganya.

_'__Bodoh kau Oh Sehun...'_

Sehun yang baru sadar tersebut langsung pergi terbirit-birit keluar rumahnya tanpa mengucapkan salam pada orang tuanya yang kebetulan akan berangkat kerja pagi ini. Orang tuanya yang melihat Sehun lari secepat itu-seperti terburu-buru- saling menatap bingung. Baru kali ini Sehun pergi keluar secepat itu, pikir mereka.

Untung saja pagi ini jalanan cukup sepi. Padahal, jam sudah menunjukan jam delapan lebih dua puluh tiga menit. Sehun masih terfokus pada tujuannya. Tujuannya sekarang adalah _flat_ milik kekasihnya, Jongin.

Sehun hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar enam menit untuk sampai ke flat milik Jongin. Saat ia baru saja memasuki parkiran _flat_ tersebut, Sehun melihat kekasih barunya itu sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arah sebuah mobil. Sehun terdiam sejenak. Ia sempat berpikir, apa jangan-jangan mobil lah yang nantinya akan membawa Jongin pergi. Atau mobil itu baru saja membawa barang-barang milik Jongin.

Banyak pertanyaan yang terlintas di pikirannya. Mau tak mau Sehun segera berlari lagi menuju Jongin.

"Kim Jongin!" teriaknya dari kejauhan. Jongin yang merasa di panggil pun menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Tak disangka Jongin mendapatkan Sehun yang terlihat seperti orang yang sedang dikejar setan, dan itu aneh menurutnya.

Sehun yang sedang menetralkan nafasnya terlihat _sexy_ di mata Jongin. Karena ia baru saja berlari lagi untuk menghampirinya. Sehun menyeka peluh yang berada di sekitar area wajahnya. Sesekali Sehun merunduk dan mengeluh capek karena ulahnya sendiri.

Jongin ingin sekali bertanya, 'Apakah kau habis berolahraga?' tapi pertanyaan itu agak aneh, melihat Sehun yang berpakaian rapih seperti seseorang yang akan pergi ke kampus. "Sehun-ah, a-ada apa?" Hanya itu yang bisa Jongin tanyakan.

Pria yang masih menunduk itu menggeleng pelan. Kemudian ia malah kembali melontarkan pertanyaan, "Bisakah kita berbicara di dalam ruangan saja?"

.

* * *

.

Si tuan rumah dengan telaten menyiapkan segelas minuman dingin. Kemudian sang tamu, Sehun, mulai menceritakan maksud kedatangannya pagi ini.

"Oh jadi seperti itu. Tanpa kau yang meminta pun aku sebenarnya tidak ingin dan belum siap pindah dari tempat ini." Jelas Jongin. Sehun yang mendengar perkataan Jongin itu akhirnya tersenyum lega. Jongin tidak jadi pindah dan berarti hubungannya dengan Jongin akan berlanjut terus.

"Apa alasanmu untuk tidak ikut pindah bersama keluargamu?"

"Hm.. mungkin karena aku masih ingin menuntut ilmu di universitas itu dan-"

Sehun mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung, "Dan apa?"

"Dan aku telah berjanji akan mencoba menyukaimu."

Sehun tertegun, pernyataan tadi seakan-akan telah membuat Jongin percaya sepenuhnya pada Sehun. Sepertinya pria itu memang ingin menjalani hubungan khusus yang seirus dengan Sehun. Tanpa sadar, Sehun bergerak mendekat Jongin kemudian ia memeluknya erat. Sehun melontarkan banyak ucapan terima kasih pada Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin, ia hanya dapat menerima pelukan hangat dari Sehun dengan senyuman sambil sesekali mengusap pelan punggung tegap milik Sehun.

.

* * *

.

"Oh lihat lah Hun-ah, aura aneh apa yang kau bawa pagi ini?"

Donghae baru saja mencibir Sehun. Masih pagi seperti ini Sehun sudah tersenyum tidak jelas di depannya. Di tambah lagi dengan tangannya yang sibuk mengelus-elus pipi putih mulusnya itu. Sampai-sampai, cibiran Donghae yang biasanya akan di semprot balik oleh Sehun _malah_ di abaikan. "Aku sedang bahagia _hyung_, tolong jangan ganggu aku." Ucap Sehun baik-baik.

_'__Anak ini sudah gila'_ batin Donghae. Donghae pikir, Jongin benar-benar hebat. Hanya karena peryataan cintanya itu di terima oleh Jongin-tebakan Donghae- Sehun langsung berubah sedrastis ini. Sihir macam apa yang di pakai Jongin sehingga banyak sekali pemuda-pemudi yang sudi mendekatinya. Ya, meski hanya Sehun yang berani sampai tahap 'menyatakan perasaan'-nya.

"_Hyung_ kau tau? Tadi Jongin mencium pipiku tepat disaat aku baru saja mengatarnya ke depan gedung fakultasnya." Sehun berucap sambil terus mengelus pipi mulusnya itu. Yang di ajak bicara hanya berdecih jijik-Donghae sedikit malu karena tingkah aneh Sehun- padanya. "Baru dicium di pipi saja sudah seperti itu. Dasar anak muda."

"Jadi kau sudah tua hyung?"

"Apa maksud-"

"Memangnya _hyung_ sudah melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu? Kekasih saja kau tidak punya. Huh, sombong sekali." Oh, sepertinya si mulut pedas Oh Sehun telah kembali. Donghae merasa lega.

.

* * *

.

Kelas yang Jongin hadiri sudah selesai. Ponselnya bergetar dan berisikan pesan _'Tunggu aku di kantin fakultasmu. Aku akan menjemputmu disana.'_ Jongin tersenyum, pesan itu dari Sehun rupanya. Tanpa _ba-bi-bu_ lagi, Jongin segera pergi menuju kantin yang Sehun maksud.

"Kim Jongin kemarilah!"

Sebuah suara tertangkap oleh pendengaran Jongin. Dan itu adalah suara si ketua _club, _Junmyeon. Disana juga terlihat beberapa anggota yang sedang berkumpul bersama. Dengan senyuman yang mengembang lebar, Jongin menghampiri mereka semua lalu duduk tepat di sebelah si ketua. Baru saja Jongin ingin berbicara, Junmyeon sudah memotongnya.

"Ini adalah hari terakhir Jongin di fakultas ini, dan universitas ini. Kemarin Jongin bilang akan mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk kalian semua hari ini." Ucap Junmyeon sedih. Semua anggota mendesah kecewa, ada pula yang hampir saja menangis karena perkataan Junmyeon. "Sungguh? Ya Jongin-ah, kenapa mendadak _sih_?" keluh Junhee dengan sedikit terisak. Hidungnya saja sudah terlihat memerah karena menahan tangisan.

Sungguh Jongin ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. _'Kemana wajah tangisan yang memukau kalian saat di panggung huh?'_ batin Jongin sambil tersenyum-senyum. "Aish Kim Jongin! Apa yang lucu? Kumohon jangan pergi. Kau akan kuperbolehkan memanggil Juniel asal jangan pergi~"

"Jadi kalau aku tidak pergi aku bebas memanggilmu Juniel, begitu?" Junhee atau Juniel-Jongin bilang itu panggilan kesayangan untuknya- itu hanya dapat mengangguk lemah. Cukup Jongin saja yang boleh memanggilnya seperti itu. Karena menurutnya nama Juniel itu sangatlah aneh di pendengaran Junhee.

"Baiklah aku tidak jadi pergi."

"APA?!" teriak seluruh anggota sampai-sampai sang ketua juga ikut berteriak. Sedangkan Jongin? Ah, dia hanya duduk sambil bersandar manis pada sandaran kursi dan tak sengaja matanya itu menangkap sosok Sehun yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Jongin, apa maksud dari _'baiklah aku tidak jadi pergi'_ itu, cepat katakan!"

"Ya maksudnya aku memang tidak jadi pergi, bukankah itu susunan kalimat tunggal yang benar?"

"Ya- aish... masksudku, apa alasanmu tidak jadi pergi? Jelas-jelas kemarin malam kau bilang padaku akan mempersiapkan ucapan perpisahan?"

"Alasan ya..." kata Jongin pelan sambil kembali melihat Sehun yang kini sudah berdiri disampingnya. Para anggota melihat kedatangan Sehun dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Entah ide aneh apa tiba-tiba saja terlintas dipikirannya itu. Jongin bangun dari duduknya lalu menarik Sehun dalam pelukannya.

"Inilah alasanku tidak jadi pindah, Oh Sehun dan aku menjalin sebuah hubungan."

* * *

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**This Is So Unfair**

**winter and bunnytofu**

**M for this chapter**

**EXO Crack Couple**

**Warn; boys love**

* * *

_"__Inilah alasanku tidak jadi pindah, Oh Sehun dan aku sedang menjalin sebuah hubungan."_

.

* * *

.

"Kim Jongin? Kau serius huh?"

Jongin mengangguk mantap kemudian ia mengecup pipi Sehun. Lagi-lagi, seluruh anggota berteriak keras. Untung saja hari ini kantin sedang sepi, jadi tidak akan ada yang terganggu dengan teriakan mereka itu. Sedangkan Sehun? Saat ini ia sedang menutup wajahnya yang merona hebat sambil menunduk, Sehun ingin sekali mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam saat ini juga.

"Oh Jongin kecilku sudah besar ya? Kau bahkan mendahuluiku." Ucap sang ketua. Bodoh, bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau disini ada si ketua yang lumayan kejam itu. Jongin yang mendengarnya hanya berdiam diri was-was. Ia takut suatu hal buruk terjadi padanya. "Te-tentu, umurku sudah 19 tahun, _hyung_.." balas Jongin tergagap. Tak lupa ia memohon pada Tuhan agar di selamatkan dari hukuman ketuanya ini.

"Baiklah semuanya, harap tenang. Aku sebagai ketua _club_ ini akan memberikan suatu _'penghargaan'_ untuk adik kecil kita yang baru saja dewasa ini. Tolong sumbangkan saran kalian."

Setelah para anggota tenang, suara desas-desus kembali terdengar saat mereka diminta untuk memberikan saran _'penghargaan'_ untuk Jongin. Si ketua hanya tersenyum puas, _'Jangan harap kau lari dari _'penghargaan'_-ku Kim Jongin.'_

"Ya hyung, kau bercanda kan? Aku mengerti kata penghargaan yang kau maksud itu, dan aku yakin itu akan merugikanku. Tolong jangan beri aku penghargaan itu."

"Tidak bisa, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan kita Kim, kau ingat?"

Jongin mengangguk lemah, _'Habislah dompetku hari ini...'_.

.

* * *

.

"Sehun-ah, maafkan aku karena kau juga ikut terlibat, sungguh maafkan aku." Jongin membungkukan badannya berulang kali, karenanya Sehun ikut-ikut menghabiskan uangnya yang baru saja diberi dua hari yang lalu-hasil kerja bersama Donghae-.

Ya, tadi seluruh anggota sepakat untuk di traktir oleh Jongin. Itu awalnya, sampai disaat Jongin akan membayar ternyata uang yang ia punya jumlahnya kurang. Sehun merasa kasihan karena Jongin baru saja di _peras_ oleh teman-temannya. Dan jadilah, Sehun ikut membayar bagian yang kurang itu.

"Aku janji akan menggantinya, tolong maafkan aku."

"Tidak perlu, aku rela memberikannya." Ucap Sehun tulus. Sungguh lucu melihat Jongin yang memohon maaf seperti itu. Dahinya yang mengkerut sedih dan ujung matanya sedikit berair. Hidung Jongin juga memerah dan nafasnya tersendat-sendat. Tunggu?

"Jongin? Kau menangis?"

"Eeh...? A-aku tidak menangis.. _Huwaa_ Sehun-ah maafkan aku." Jongin menghambur ke pelukan Sehun. Hancur sudah _image_ imut dan pendiam Jongin. Baru kali ini Sehun melihat seseorang yang menangis dengan raut wajahnya yang aneh-tapi lucu menerut Sehun-. "Sudah Jongin, aku benar-benar memaafkanmu. Lagi pula uang yang kutambahkan tidak sampai habis. Aku masih menyimpan sebagiannya." Jongin mengangguk dalam pelukan Sehun. "Maaf juga karena tangisanku bajumu ikut basah."

"Kim Jongin berhentilah meminta maaf atau kau kucium?"

"Baiklah aku berhenti."

Jongin melepas pelukannya lalu ia menutupi wajah basahnya. Jongin benar-benar malu karena menangis di depan Sehun yang beberapa hari ini baru saja menjadi kekasihnya. Ia membatin, _'Kenapa aku cengeng sekali, ya Tuhan...'_. Tingkah laku Jongin sangatlah aneh menurut Sehun. Jarang sekali ia mendapati tingkah laku aneh seperti ini.

"Akan sulit berjalan jika kau menutup penglihatanmu Jongin. Aku menawarkanmu gendongan, kau bisa menutup wajahmu jika kugendong." Usul Sehun. Ya mau tak mau Jongin mengiyakannya. Mengapa Sehun selalu mempunyai usulan yang tidak dapat di tolak Jongin barang sekali saja. Apakah Sehun memang di jodohkan untuknya sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa menolak perkataan atau usulan Sehun.

Belum sempat Jongin menjawab, Sehun lebih dulu berjongkok menunggu Jongin untuk naik ke punggungnya. Dan tak lama setelahnya Jongin naik, Sehun segera berjalan menuju _flat_-nya Jongin. Sungguh, bagaimana jadinya kelanjutan hubungan mereka yang cukup menarik ini.

.

* * *

.

Hari berganti dengan hari. Bulan berganti dengan bulan. Lembaran kalender masing-masing orang pun juga berganti halaman. Sekarang sudah mencapai akhir tahun. Tak terasa ini sudah memasuki musim dingin dan sudah dua bulan lamanya Sehun dan Jongin menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Banyak sekali cerita-cerita lucu, menyenangkan, dan menegangkan yang mereka lalui. Tak ada rencana khusus untuk liburan akhir tahun ini. Jongin hanya meminta izin pada Sehun karena minggu akhir sebelum malam tahun baru, ia ingin mengunjungi keluarganya.

"Tak apa kan aku pergi? Dua hari sebelum malam tahun baru aku akan kembali. Setelahnya kita adakan pesta tahun baru dan natal yang terlewat untuk kita berdua. Kau mau?"

"Pergilah, aku terlalu menahanmu disini karena hubungan kita. Kau akan ku tunggu pada malam tahun baru nanti. Aku punya sebuah kejutan untukmu."

Jongin tersenyum manis. Betapa bahagianya Jongin memliki kekasih seperti Sehun. Tak salah ia menerima pernyataan suka dari Sehun dua bulan yang lalu. Lelaki itu benar-benar mencintainya. Hubungan mereka berdua memang tidak lurus, tapi perasaan mereka sangatlah lurus. Saat ini mereka sedang menikmati malam yang indah di ruang tengah _flat_ milik Jongin. Sehun sengaja datang kemari karena ia tau kalau besok siang sang kekasih tercintanya akan meninggalkannya untuk berbilibur.

"Kau tau Sehun?" ucap Jongin memecah keheningan, "Sekarang ini aku merasa malu." Lanjutnya. Sang lawan bicara metapanya heran.

"Hal apa yang membuatmu malu, hm?"

Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut Jongin, kemudian ia menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, "Saat dimana pertama kalinya kau menyatakan rasa suka padaku. Aku malu." Jongin memeluknya erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. "Aku malu karena saat itu aku mengira kalau dirimu adalah Luhan. Bahkan aku juga lupa kalau aku pernah berbincang denganmu sehabis pementasan drama musikal itu." Semburat merah tampak muncul dari pipi Jongin saat ia melanjutkan perkataannya itu.

Tawaan Sehun tak dapat ia pendam. Saat itu juga Sehun langsung tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Dia ingat betul bagaimana ekspresi Jongin saat mengira dirinya adalah Luhan, si pria yang menyukai Jongin dari fakultas olahraga itu.

"Yak Oh Sehun!? Apanya yang lucu?"

"Ekspresimu sayang. Ah, sungguh aku tidak bisa menahannya." Kemudian Sehun melanjutkan tawaannya itu. Jongin mendelik sebal, tak ada hal yang lucu disini.

"Hentikan Sehun, kau membuatku semakin malu."

"Itu wajar, manusia yang tidak memiliki rasa malu barulah tidak wajar."

Jongin masih merengut sebal. Ia segera menjauh dari dekapan Sehun dan memunggungi kekasihnya itu. Sesekali Jongin mengumpat tentang Sehun. Ini salahnya juga karena ia kembali mengungkit masa lalu. Jongin mengira kalau Sehun akan bersimpati padanya. Kenyataannya? Tidak sama sekali.

"Kau merajuk?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau membelakangiku?"

"Aku sebal."

"Apa itu sama dengan merajuk?"

"..."

"Kau tau? Judul berita _'Kim Jongin, 19 tahun. Menjadi perajuk setelah mengucapkan hal yang memalukan pada kekasihnya.'_ bagus bukan? Aku akan minta dibuatkan judul itu nanti pada jurnalis di kampus kita."

Jongin membulatkan matanya. "Oh Sehun, kau membuatku memepercepat untuk pergi ke rumah keluargaku." Jongin bangun dari duduknya, dengan sigap Sehun memeluk pinggang ramping Jongin. Tak merasa peduli dengan pelukan tersebut, Jongin tetap berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tak ayal, Sehun hampir saja terseret menuju kamar Jongin kalau saja ia tidak sigap berdiri dan melanjutkan acara memeluk Jongin sampai ke kamarnya.

Jongin menggeram pelan, hari ini Sehun terlihat menyebalkan dari hari-hari biasanya. Dengan secara paksa Jongin melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang miliknya. "Maafkan aku Jongin~" mohon Sehun yang sama sekali tidak di dengar oleh Jongin.

Keheningan terjadi di saat Jongin belum juga memaafkan Sehun. Entah ide gila darimana Jongin menawarkan sesuatu pada Sehun, "Bagaimana kalau kau akan ku maafkan dengan syarat jadi mililkku malam ini? Kau setuju?"

Dahi Sehun mengkerut bingung, "Berhubungan seks maksudmu?". Tepat sekali Oh Sehun, pikir Jongin. Sungguh Sehun terlihat pintar daripada Jongin.

"Ya kau benar. Apa kau setuju? Jujur, aku menginginkan ini sejak lama."

"Apa itu akan terasa sakit?"

"Aku tidak yakin... Jadi, mau mencoba?"

"U-umm... baiklah."

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang yang disusul oleh Sehun yang duduk di atas pangkuan Jongin. Sangat jelas terlihat kalau keduanya masih ragu untuk memulainya. Di antara Jongin maupun Sehun belum pernah merasakan apa itu seks. _Well_, kalau melihat secara tidak langsung mungkin pernah merka lakukan

"Jongin, kau terlihat ragu, begitupun diriku..." sanggah Sehun untuk menghilangkan keheningan. Jongin menggeleng kemudian tersenyum, "Aku baru mau memulainya." Ucap Jongin dan setelahnya ia mencium bibir lembut milik Sehun dan melumatnya pelan.

Dirasa Sehun mulai membalas lumatan-lumatannya, Jongin memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekap Sehun. Tenguk Sehun ia tekan dan pinggang Sehun ia peluk erat. Dan begitupula Sehun yang membalas pelukan Jongin. Sehun sesekali memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencari posisi yang tepat saat mereka saling melumat bibir.

Setetes _saliva_ mulai terlihat ketika mereka saling menjilati satu sama lain. Kulit wajah Sehun juga mulai memerah karena waktu mereka berciuman sangatlah lama. Jongin melepaskan ciuman tersebut, "Kau suka? Bisa kita lanjut?". Sehun diam menatap Jongin lalu ia mengangguk pelan.

"Aku takut, Jongin."

"Oh ayolah, semua aman bersamaku okay?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan, kemudian mereka mulai melepaskan pakaian mereka satu persatu dan menyisakan pakaian dalam masing-masing. Dalam kediaman yang singkat, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Saling memuji betapa indahnya tubuh Jongin ataupun tubuh Sehun. Jongin sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya kemudian ia kembali melumat bibir manis milik Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya dapat menggeram pelan dan menikmati setiap perlakuan Jongin padanya. _'Ini sungguh nikmat'_ batin Sehun.

"_Ahh_ Jongin!" desah Sehun pelan. Jongin yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan ia pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, menjilat, menggigit, dan mencubit puting milik Sehun. Lalu Sehun yang tubuhnya sedang dijamah pun juga tidak bisa berdiam diri. Sehun meraba area selatan milik Jongin dengan telapak kakinya, sesdikit menekan lalu kembali menggesekan telapak kakinya di daerah tersebut.

"_O-ohh_ hentikan Sehun, aku yang berkuasa disini..." geram Jongin sambil menarik puting Sehun. Lawannya itu mengaduh kesakitan tapi ia tetap saja melakukan hal yang baru saja dilarang Jongin. Entah itu memang penasaran atau berniat menjahili. Sehun sangat senang ketika ia melihat Jongin mendesah tertahan karena perlakuan darinya.

Sehun terus saja melakukan acara menggesek kejantanan Jongin sampai di rasa bagian tubuh itu membesar dan basah di bagian ujungnya.

"Jongin kau mengompol."

"Itu bukan mengompol bodoh!" Jongin menoyor kepala Sehun.

"Auh... Aku kan bercanda! Ah, nafsuku menghilang, Jong." Sehun membalikan tubuhnya. Toyoran dari Jogin sukses membuat libido Sehun menurun drastis. Sehun kira lawakannya akan di respon postif oleh Jongin.

"Baik-baik maafkan aku Sehun. Mari kita naikan nafsu serta libidomu sayang~" ucap Jongin sambil menyeringai lebar. Dan Sehun tidak menyadari seringaian tersebut. Dengan segera, Jongin menunggingkan Sehun dan melepas pakaian Sehun yang terakhir.

"Kim Jongin apa yang kau lakukan?" bentaknya. "Menggagahimu Sehun-ah, apa lagi?" Jongin mengemut beberapa jari miliknya lalu ia masukan jari-jari tersebut ke dalam lubang anal milik Sehun dan langsung menggerakan jarinya di dalam lubang tersebut. Sehun meringis saat jemari Jongin masuk kedalam lubang analnya. Sungguh aneh ketika ada suatu benda yang bergerak dan memaksa masuk di lubang analmu.

"_Aahh_ hentikan Jongin... _i-iniih_ sakit.." gagap Sehun, ia meremas seluruh benda yang ada di dekatnya. Sakit memang ketika Jongin menambahkan satu jarinya dan bergerak liar disana. "Nikmati saja rasa sakit ini, kau akan memujiku setelahnya." Jemari Jongin terus bergerak ke dalam dan keluar. Sesekali Jongin menusuknya lebih dalam agar mencapai titik kepuasan milik Sehun.

"_Ouh_ Jongin! Lakukan seperti tadi, masuklah lebih dalam~" pinta Sehun dengan nada merengek. Jongin benar-benar berhasil malam ini. Sambil menuruti perintah Sehun, Jongin mengocok pelan batang kejantanan milik Sehun yang besarnya hampir sebesar miliknya. Atau mungkin sama besar.

Kocokan dan tusukan dari Jongin semakin cepat, dan itu sukses membuat Sehun lemas pasca orgasme pertamanya. Jongin mengeluarkan jarinya perlahan dan ia mulai membuka pakaian dalamnya.

"Sehun, apakah kau tidak pernah mimpi basah dan ber-_onani_? Spermamu yang keluar sangatlah banyak. Kau membanjiri ranjang empukku."

"Tentu saja aku pernah melakukan keduanya. Dan aku tidak tahu-menahu kalau spermaku bisa keluar sebanyak itu. Aku tidak peduli, cepat lanjutkan."

Jongin mempersiapkan kejantanan miliknya yang sudah di lumuri oleh sperma Sehun dan disusul memasukan ujung kejantanannya ke dalam lubang anus Sehun. Jongin memaksa kejantanannya masuk dan itu benar-benar membuat Sehun berteriak kencang. Jongin berharap pemilk sah _flat_ yang ia tinggali-tentangganya sekaligus pemilik seluruh _flat_\- tidak mendengar suara teriakan Sehun. Bisa malu dia.

"Kim _Jongi-innh_... cepat bergerak~" pinta Sehun. Ya dengan senang hati, Jongin memberikan apa yang Sehun minta. Jongin bergerak liar di atas tubuh Sehun, dan Sehun sangat menikmati dan tidak menyesali pergerakan Jongin yang terlihat seperti menuntut. Padahal ini masih permulaan bagi mereka, dan mereka sama-sama tidak ingin berhenti dari kegiatan ini sampai rasa kantuk mereka pun datang.

Berjam-jam mereka habiskan untuk bersetubuh. Tampaknya musim dingin sangatlah tidak berpengaruh bagi Sehun dan Jongin. Mereka selalu merasa panas di setiap ronde seks yang mereka lakukan. Sehun yang pada dasarnya sudah lelah meminta Jongin untuk berhenti saat itu juga dan mengajaknya untuk lanjut bermain di dalam mimpi mereka.

.

* * *

.

"Tunggu aku kembali Sehun, kau bisa tidur di _flat_-ku jika dilanda kerinduan."

"Ya sepertinya aku akan menginap di_ flat_-mu selama kau pergi, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika kau kembali tagihan listrikmu bertambah, Jong."

"Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu sayang. Aku akan meminta gantinya dengan tubuhmu nanti." Jongin tertawa kecil karena kalimatnya itu sukses membuat pipi Sehun memerah sampai ke telinganya. Ini gila, Jongin berkata se-_vulgar_ itu di tempat umum.

Ini sudah siang hari dan Jongin akan segera pulang menuju rumahnya, sekedar menengok kedua orang tuanya dan si kecil Taeoh. Ingat kan ia sudah berjanji pada adik kecilnya itu.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati, hubungi aku jika kau sudah sampai rumah, Jongin."

Jongin mengeratkan jaket tebalnya dan tersenyum, "Ya, akan ku hubungi nanti. Sampai jumpa." Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun, kemudian ia masuk ke dalam stasiun untuk segera naik kereta.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

Winter here! Coba di baca dulu ya guys.

Yang pertama mohon maaf buat para readers karna jadi agak lama buat update ff ini. Jujur aku langsung bingung pas ada yang minta hunkai atau kaihun, padahal menurut aku mereka sama aja/? (emang sih beda pas bagian ncnya/? wkwk). Aku emang sengaja ga nulis siapa pairingnya biar kalian penasaran. Udah gitu yang ngebuat ff ini jadi lebih lama update karna aku bingung mau lanjutin ceritanya gimana. Di satu sisi aku udah bikin alur kasarnya. Dan di sisi lain aku juga gamau ngecewain kalian karna ceritanya jadi berbeda dari yang kalian inginkan.

Yang kedua, aku mau minta maaf lagi buat yang ga suka pairing hunkai. Aku udah berniat bikin hunkai dari awal tapi emang di awal chapter masih kaihun. Aku mau buat ff yang beda aja dari yang lain makanya nanti di pertengahan chapter ada suatu sebab kenapa jadi hunkai. Itu juga karna di chapter selanjutnya lagi kai nya mau aku buat konflik dengan seseorang.

Dan yang ketiga, aku berharap untuk para readers yang emang ga suka pairing hunkai atau kaihun coba deh di baca dulu. Karna menurut aku hunkai atau kaihun itu mirip mirip/? tapi aku juga ga memaksa kalian untuk baca ff ini~

So maafin aku kalau ada suatu kesalahan atau kejanggalan dari ff ini, karna aku juga manusia biasa yang banyak salahnya/? Kita langsung ke chapter 4 aja ya sesuai alur kasar yang udah aku buat. Untuk kalian yang mau minta pairing lain, aku tampung requestan kalian. Siapa tau aja setelah ini selesai aku bakal buat ff sesuai pairing yang kalian mau :)

Udah, segini dulu curhatan aku/? silahkan baca chapter 4 nya ya, jangan lupa review/?

.

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**This Is So Unfair**

**winter and bunnytofu**

**T for this chapter**

**EXO Crack Couple**

**Warn; boys love**

* * *

Pintu bercat putih itu terbuka dan menampakan dua pria di balik pintu tersebut.

"Oh nona Cheng, ada apa?"

"Bisa ku titipkan Dashiel selama seminggu? Aku tidak bisa menitipkan Dash di tempat penitipan anak. Dan aku yakin Dash lebih aman bersamamu daripada aku taruh ia di tempat penitipan anak."

"Tapi Jongin, seminggu ini—"

"Tentu nona, aku akan menjaga Dashiel selama seminggu ini."

"Ah syukurlah, terima kasih Jongin-ah. Hey Dash, jangan nakal selama _mommy_ pergi, okay? _Bye-bye~_"

Anak kecil yang bernama Dashiel itu mengangguk, "Okay _mommy_, _bye-bye_!" ucap anak itu sambil melambaikan tangannya ketika sang ibu pergi. Sehun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan kesal. Pasalnya seminggu ini ia ingin bermanja-manja pada kekasihnya itu. Dan Jongin telah setuju akan memanjainya seminggu ini.

"Dash kemarilah, _hyung_ akan membuatkan cokelat panas untukmu." Dash kecil mengikuti arah Jongin pergi ke dapur. Dan Sehun? Ah, dia hanya menganga melihat kepergian Jongin. Bisa-bisanya Sehun di abaikan seperti itu. Baru kali ini ia diabaikan oleh Jongin.

Kesal? Tentu. Sehun duduk di sofa sambil merengut sebal. Tak lama setelahnya Jongin kembali dengan Dashiel yang berada di gendongannya. Jongin duduk disebelah Sehun sambil memangku anak itu. Sedangkan Dashiel sibuk meminum cokelat panas buatan Jongin.

"Jangan merengut Sehun. Aku serasa menjaga dua balita hari ini." Ucap Jongin sebal. Menurut Jongin kadar kemanjaan Sehun hari ini meningkat drastis. Itu sangat berlebihan. "Kenapa kau menerima tawaran nona Chen tadi?" yang di tanya hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Namanya Cheng, Wendy Cheng. Dulu dia memang sering menitipkan anaknya padaku. Dan beberapa bulan setelahnya ia tidak menitipkannya lagi karena ia merasa tidak enak dan merepotkanku. Tapi itu tidak sama sekali merepotkan, menurutku." Jelas Jongin. "Dashiel juga penurut, disaat pertama kali bertemu aku seperti jatuh cinta pada Dashiel. Dan Dashiel sendiri sangat senang dan penurut." Lanjutnya.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada anak kecil? Kau gila Jong!"

"Ya! Jatuh cintanya tentu tidak sama dengan rasa cintaku padamu. Aku hanya merasa Dash seperti adikku yang harus kujaga. Kau pikir aku seorang pedofilia huh?"

"Sepintas aku berfikir seperti itu."

Satu jitakan penuh cinta di dapatkan Sehun.

"Oh ya Tuhan, Jongin, kepalaku bocor!"

"Kau berlebihan."

Jongin mengabaikan Sehun yang pura-pura kesakitan. Matanya terfokus pada Dashiel yang sedang bermain gelas plastik di depan Jongin. Anak itu benar-benar tidak menyulitkan Jongin. Cukup beri ia sesuatu benda yang tidak berbahaya, dan ia akan sibuk sendiri bermain dengan benda tersebut sampai ia lelah dan siap untuk di bawa ke kamar.

"Jongin, kenapa kau tenang-tenang saja? Kau tidak memberikan anak itu makan?" Jongin melihat jam lalu menggeleng. "Ini belum saatnya ia makan, sekitar dua puluh dua menit lagi baru akan kubuatkan bubur untuknya."

_'Se-_detail_ itu ya, sepertinya Jongin memang sudah terbiasa menjaga anak ini.'_ Batin Sehun. Sehun rasa seminggu ini pikiran Jongin akan teralihkan, dan mau tak mau Sehun juga ikut menjaga anak kecil bernama Dashiel itu.

.

* * *

.

Sang purnama mulai menampakkan dirinya. Ini masih awal tahun dan cuaca juga mulai bersahabat. Malam ini tidak terlalu dingin untuk sekedar membuka balkon _flat_ milik Jongin. Sehun membuka sedikit jendela menuju balkon dari kamar Jongin. Untuk sekedar mengirup udara, katanya. Hari kedua ini Sehun berniat ikut merawat Dashiel selagi Jongin keluar untuk membeli beberapa makanan ringan untuk seminggu ke depan.

Sehun menghampiri Dashiel yang sedang memainkan ponsel Jongin. Dashiel tampak senang saat menonton video yang diputarkan Sehun. "Kau lucu sekali kalau tersenyum Dash, dan aku baru menyadarinya." Ucap Sehun sambil menciumi pipi Dashiel dan di balas kikikan lucu oleh Dashiel.

"Halo halo?" Dashiel meletakan ponsel Jongin di telinganya.

"Oh kau meniru gaya bertelefon?" Sehun mengira kalau Dashiel benar-benar hanya meniru gaya bertelefon. Ia tidak menyadari kalau itu memang panggilang sungguhan sampai sebuah suara menyahuti kata-kata Sehun.

_"Halo? Nini _hyung_, apa itu kau?"_

_'Nini _hyung_...?'_

_"Nini hyung ini Jaejae!"_

Sehun mengambil ponsel Jongin dan membalas panggilan tersebut, "Maaf, mungkin anda salah sambung, tuan." Sehun hendak menutup panggilan tersebut tapi sang penelfon berkata bahwa ia tidak salah sambung.

_"Jongin, Kim Jongin! Ini nomor telfon milik Kim Jongin kan?"_

Sehun menatap layar ponsel milik Jongin, dan Jongin tidak menyimpan nomor ini. Itu terlihat dari layarnya yang hanya tertera nomor telfon si pemanggil. "Ya betul, ini nomor milik Kim Jongin," Jawab Sehun, "kebetulan Jongin sedang keluar, kau bisa menitipkan pesan padaku." Lanjutnya.

_"Tidak-tidak, aku hanya ingin berbicara dengannya. Jika Jongin _hyung_ sudah kembali, katakan kalau Sungjae, Ah—Jaejae baru saja menelfonnya, oke? Aku tutup sambungannya."_

Sehun kembali menatap layar ponsel tersebut. Apa-apaan pikirnya, orang tadi seenaknya menyuruh Sehun. Tapi ia rasa orang ini kerabatnya Jongin. Dan berarti Sehun harus mengabarkan ini kepada Jongin.

"Aku kembali~" sahut Jongin dari pintu depan. Jongin langsung menuju ke dapur untuk membereskan belanjaannya dan di susul Sehun yang menghampiri Jongin. Waktunya tepat sekali.

"Jong, tadi seseorang menelfonmu. Ia ingin berbicara denganmu." Sehun memberikan ponselnya pada Jongin. "Siapa yang menelfonku?" Sehun menggidikan bahunya, "Entahlah, ia memanggil dirinya Jaejae."

"Oh dia Sungjae!" pekik Jongin senang kemudian ia mengecek daftar panggilannya. Sehun melihat Jongin yang pergi agak menjauh dan mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk kembali ke kamar menjaga Dashiel. Sehun menurut saja.

Sehun duduk di ranjang sambil memangku Dashiel. Sesekali Sehun bermain bersama Dashiel untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa penasarannya terhadap Sungjae, orang yang di sebut oleh Jongin tadi.

"Seberapa pentingnya si Sungjae itu? Lagi pula Sungjae itu siapanya Jongin?" monolognya.

"Sungjae itu adik kelasku, Sehun-ah."

Sehun menoleh. Bodoh, kenapa ia bicara sendiri tadi. "Kau penasaran _heum_?"

"Ti-tidak! Untuk apa aku penasaran?" sanggah Sehun dan Jongin hanya menautkan alisnya bingung. Tak biasanya Sehun bersikap acuh seperti ini.

Tak lama mau berdiam diri di depan pintu kamar, akhirnya Jongin membaringkan badannya di ranjang. Ia mempehatikan Sehun yang masih bermain dengan Dashiel. Jongin tersenyum tipis melihat kedekatan Sehun dengan Dasihiel. Ia sudah mengira kalau Sehun pada akhirnya akan menerima Dashiel tinggal di _flat_-nya selama seminggu.

.

* * *

.

Ini sudah masuk ke bulan ketiga dan ini masih awal tahun. Dari hari ke hari Jongin dan Sehun semakin dekat. Tak ayal, hampir seluruh warga kampus-terutama fakultas mereka masing-masing- mengenal dan menjuluki mereka sebagai pasangan _'Kopi-susu'_ ini. Meski mereka menjulukinya _'Kopi-susu'_. Jongin berkata kalau ia sangat tidak suka terhadap segala jenis kopi. Sedangkan Sehun jika disuruh memilih antara kopi dan susu dia akan lebih memilih susu ketimbang kopi.

"Jongin, jam satu siang nanti aku akan menjemputmu di tempat biasa." Ucap Sehun setelah sampai di depan kelas Jongin. "Dan ingat, jangan berkumpul dengan _club_-mu di saat aku akan menjemputmu. Kau tidak mau uang kita habis lagi kan?" ledeknya menambahkan.

Jongin tertawa sebnetar lalu ia mengangguk, "Tenang lah, aku sudah dapat pekerjaan untuk membayar nafsu makan mereka."

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa. Ingat jam satu siang!" Sehun melambaikan tangannya kemudian lari menuju kelasnya. Setelah melihat kepergian Sehun, Jongin segera masuk ke kelasnya.

"Serunya yang di antar pacar."

Jongin menoleh ke asal suara, dan ternyata asal suara itu berasal dari mulut Junhee. "Kau iri? Ku sarankan kau cari pacar mulai sekarang. Jika tidak kau akan terus terlihat iri melihatku berdeketan dengan Sehun."

"Maaf saja tuan Kim, aku lebih dulu mendapatkan pacar sebelum dirimu. Kau saja yang tidak peka terhadap lingkunganmu." Junhee menyilangkan tangannya dan bergaya pura-pura angkuh. Ingin sekali Junhee memamerkan pacarnya yang pemalu itu. Tapi di satu sisi ia ingin membuat Jongin penasaran juga.

"Oh kau sudah punya?"

Junhee membelakkan matanya. "Hanya itu?" tanyanya heran, "Hanya itu reaksimu Jongin?" lanjutnya lagi. Jongin mengangguk pelan, lagi pula untuk apa beraksi berlebihan hanya karena sudah memiliki kekasih, pikirnya.

"Sudahlah Jun, dosen Uhm sudah datang dan sebaiknya kita tidak berisik."

.

* * *

.

"Sehun-ah, seseorang mengirimkan amplop ini padaku."

Donghae menyodorkan amplop yang dimaksud kepada Sehun. Sehun menerimanya dan kemudian melihat seluruh bentuk fisik surat tersebut. Tidak ada nama pengirimnya.

"Apa ini berisi uang, _hyung_?"

Donghae menggeleng tidak tau, "Di otakmu itu hanya uang saja ya? Sebenarnya mungkin saja sih. Amplop itu sedikit tebal, tapi kalau itu memang uang kenapa harus di tutup rapat?" Sehun beralih menatap Donghae lalu mengerinyit bingung dengan kata-kata tersebut. "Ma-maksudku, tidak semua orang jahat untuk mengambil uang itu jika memang amplopnya tidak di tutup rapat."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Lagi pula untuk apa _hyung_nya itu mengambil uang-jika di dalam amplop itu benar-benar berisi uang- tersebut, padahal ia memiliki banyak uang.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih karena telah memberikan amplop ini, hyung. Aku ingin ke perpustakaan sebentar, kirimkan pesan padaku jika kelas sudah di mulai ya."

Donghae mengangguk menegerti kemudian Sehun pergi meninggalkannya. Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong paling panjang untuk segera sampai ke perpustakaan. Hari ini adalah waktu tenggat untuk mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam di perpustakaan dan rencananya ia akan meminjam beberapa buku lagi.

Untung ini masih pagi, perpustakaan masih terlihat sepi saat Sehun melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam.

"Oh Sehun, akhirnya kau kembali." Ujar si petugas perpustakaan. "Untung kau datang hari ini, jika besok maka ku denda kau." Sehun hanya tersenyum malu, ia memang sering dapat teguran karena hampir terlambat mengembalikan buku. Hampir terlambat.

"Maafkan aku, sedikit lama untuk membaca semua buku-buku ini." Ucapnya seraya mengeluarkan buku-buku yang sudah ia pinjam lalu memberikan kartu tanda peminjamnya pada si petugas.

Sang petugas mendengus pelan, "Sudah tau cara bacamu itu sangat lama, masih saja meminjam banyak buku." Si petugas mengecek buku-buku tersebut kemudian menaruhnya di kereta dorong untuk ia kembalikan nanti. "Jadi, kau mau pinjam berapa hari ini? Tidak boleh lebih dari tiga buah buku!" Ancamnya.

Sehun merengut, ia sudah hafal betul pada petugas perpustakaan yang ber-_nametag_ Angela ini. Sering sekali Sehun mendapat nasehat sepanjang gerbong kereta api hanya karena ia terlambat beberapa menit untuk mengembalikan buku. Bayangkan hanya beberapa menit. Namanya sangat indah tapi ocehannya tidak seindah namanya, pikir Sehun.

"Oh ayolah, banyak sekali buku yang menarik di perpustakaan ini dan aku tidak mungkin bermalaman disini hanya untuk membaca buku-buku itu."

"Tapi kau hanya boleh meminjam tiga buah buku, Oh Sehun."

"Tapi—"

"Permisi Angela _noona_, aku ingin meminjam buku-buku ini."

Percakapan Sehun dan Angela berhenti karena seseorang datang untuk meminjam buku. Sehun sedikit menggeserkan badanya ketika mahasiswa itu mendekat. Angela tersenyum pada mahsiswa tersebut lalu mengecek semua buku yang akan di pinjam mahasiswa tersebut. Sehun dengan malas memperhatikan mahsiswa itu.

_'Dia meminjam lima buah buku sedangkan aku hanya diperbolehkan tiga buah? Ini tidak adil!'_

Setelah mahasiswa itu pergi Sehun berdiri tepat di depan Angela dengan pandangan memelas. "_Noona_ dia diperbolehlkan meminjam lima buah buku sedangkan aku hanya diperbolehkan tiga buah? Itu tidak adil _noona_."

Angela menghela nafas lagi, kalah sudah jika Sehun sudah seperti ini. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun jika Sehun sudah memelas dan memohon-mohon seperti itu.

Sebenarnya di perpustakaan ini tidak di tentukan berapa buah buku yang boleh kau pinjam. Tapi Sehun memang pada dasarnya sering terlambat-hampir memasuki detik-detik waktu tenggat- mengembalikannya dan itu membuat Angela beberapa kali di tegur atasannya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, kau boleh meminjam lima buah buku seperti mahasiswa tadi. Sana pergi aku malas melihat mukamu."

"_Ouh~_ terima kasih _noona_ yang sangat cantik. Baik aku pergi dulu untuk memilah buku yang akan ku pinjam nanti."

Angela memutar bola matanya malas dan ia kembali melakukan tugas mengecek buku bekas pinjaman orang-orang. Sedangkan Sehun sedang berjalan menuju rak-rak buku. Ia harus cermat memilih buku-buku yang akan dipinjam, karena ia baru saja di perbolehkan meminjam lima buah buku.

.

* * *

.

Hampir setengah jam Sehun berputar-putar di perpustakaan. Ia sudah menetapkan lima buah buku yang akan dipinjam dan beberapa buku untuk ia baca di perpustakaan. Rata-rata buku yang ia ambil lebih mengarah ke jurusannya. Tapi Sehun juga mengambil novel romansa. Salah satu dari lima buku yang Sehun pinjam juga terdapat novel romansa. Sehun pikir tidak ada salahnya membaca sesuatu yang belum pernah kau baca-Sehun lebih sering membaca novel misteri-.

Sambil menunggu Donghae memberi kabar, Sehun berniat membaca sebagian buku yang ia ambil tadi. Ia membuka halaman kata pengantar lalu membacanya.

Omong-omong, Sehun baru ingat kalau tadi ia diberikan sebuah amplop oleh Donghae. Ia kembali merogoh tas hitamnya untuk mencari amplop tersebut. Setelah ketemu, ia buka amplop itu dan mengambil isinya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya saat mengeluarkan isi amplop tersebut. Ternyata bukan uang yang ia inginkan. Isi amplop tersebut hanya satu lembar kertas karton berwarna ke kuningan yang di lipat. Sehun membuka lipatan kertas tersebut lalu membacanya.

_Untuk Oh Sehun._

_Sehun-ah, maaf aku bersikap _sok_ akrab denganmu. Kita memang tidak dekat, bahkan kau dan aku hanya bercakap-cakap beberapa kali saja. Tapi aku mempunyai satu permintaan, bisakah kau kabulkan permintaan ini?_

_Aku menyukaimu Sehun-ah. Jadilah kekasihku. Aku tunggu jawabanmu Sehun. Datangi aku di taman belakang gedung fakultasmu._

_Aku mengaharpkan kedatanganmu._

_-Seseorang yang selalu memperhatikanmu._

Sehun mengerinyit bingung dengan isi surat tersebut. _'Apa ini? Surat pernyataan cinta? Kuno sekali.'_ Pikir Sehun. _'Memangnya orang ini tidak tau kalau aku adalah kekasih Jongin?_' lanjutnya.

Tak merasa peduli, Sehun kembali memasukan surat beserta amplopnya tersesbut ke dalam tas. Ia sibuk. Kalau tau itu surat pernyataan cinta pasti akan ia buang terlebih dahulu tanpa membacanya. Malas sekali meladeni seseorang yang seperti itu. Sehun berpikir, kalaupun ia datang pasti orang itu akan memaksanya menerima pernyataan itu.

.

* * *

.

Kelas Sehun baru saja berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu. Jam digital dalam ponsel Sehun menunjukan tepat jam satu siang. Itu berarti kelas Jongin juga sudah selesai.

Sehun merapihkan beberapa buku dan alat tulis yang sempat ia pakai untuk mencatat beberapa materi tadi. Memasukan semuanya secara terburu-buru. Ia takut Jongin menunggu lama karena jarak tempuh kelas Sehun menuju tujuannya cukup jauh. Dan Sehun tidak ingin membuat Jongin menunggunya lebih lama. Pria ini takut sekali kalau kekasihnya jadi bahan _bank berjalan_ lagi untuk teman-teman satu _club_-nya itu.

Sehun mempercepat langkahnya menuju kantin yang dimaksudnya tadi pagi. Tapi di tengah jalan ia merasa ingin buang air dan terpaksa mampir ke toilet terdekat.

"Oh Donghae _hyung_? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya saat bertemu Donghae yang sedang mencuci tangannya di toilet tersebut.

"Kau pikir aku sedang apa? Menonton televisi? Aku habis buang air bodoh."

"Ah aku kira kau benar-benar habis menonton televisi _hyung_."

"Ya terserah kau saja, aku pergi." Sehun mengabaikan ucapan Donghae dan segera melakukan hasrat buang airnya.

Selesai sudah. Sehun benar-benar harus bergegas. Di saat ia sudah mencuci tangannya seseorang mendorong badan kurus bak triplek milik Sehun ke dinding sebelah tempat ia mencuci tangan tadi.

"Ya! Apa-apaan ini? Dan... siapa kau?"

"Aku?" jawab pria itu, "Aku makhluk hidup, tentu." Lanjutnya santai dan setelahnya ia membelai pipi putih Sehun. "Me-menyingkirlah!" gagap Sehun saat pria di depannya itu mulai meraba perpotongan lehernya.

"Menyingkir? Bagaimana kalau aku memperkosamu disini?"

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
